


Something Magical

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi twins, Gen, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: This fic was inspired by a tumblr artist named Reii. It's about how MC is a witch and rescues the twins from their abusive life. She teaches them not only magic but to also love themselves. This story does contain spoilers from the game and does describe abusive situations.





	1. Chapter 1

Saeyoung was usually the one who left to get his mothers “medicine”. Normally he went as fast as he could so that Saeran wouldn’t get hurt. However this time it was dark and he must of taken a few wrong turns. He kicked a rock with his foot in frustration. There were more trees in this area and he couldn’t tell which direction to go. Just imagining what Saeran was going through right now was enough to make him cry. He was just about to give up when he saw a soft glow in the distance. “Is someone there?” He called out thinking it might be a person. There were stories about the woods outside of town being haunted. They said that the trees moved, and people always went missing. Saeyoung had never believed them though. The light stopped for a second and then sped towards him. Once he realized that it wasn't natural his fear kicked in. He fell to the ground and shielded his face. “Please don’t hurt me! I just want to get home to find my way home!” He let his tears fall. He didn’t know what else to do. It was late and he felt beyond guilty for whatever Saeran was going through. Saeyoung let his tears spill until a soft voice spoke.

“Don’t cry little boy. I’ll help you get home.” Saeyoung looked up the the owner of the sweet voice. He saw a young woman in a long black dress that hung off her shoulder, and sleeves that extended to the back of her hands. She also had a black pointed had that sat on top of her long brown hair. Saeyoung wiped his tears away with his dirty hands.

“Who are you?” He asked suddenly both in awe and uncertainty. She smiled at him and crouched down in front of him. She opened her hand and a series of colors swirled around in it. Soon they formed a galaxy and Saeyoung was ecstatic. His eyes beamed in amazement and all his fears melted away. “How did you do that? Is it a projector?” She giggled at his questions and made the galaxy vanish. 

“I guess you could call it a magic trick. Now how about we get you home?” Saeyoung nodded and stood up slowly. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"I'm Saeyoung, a computer genius. What's your name?" 

"My name is MC. It's very nice to meet you Saeyoung." She shook his hand and was glad that he seemed more relaxed. "So where do you live Saeyoung?" He told her and they began their walk. "What were you doing so far out of town?" Saeyoung kicked a rock a felt dumb for getting lost.

"I was running an errand for my mother. But I'm not used to going out late at night, so I got lost." MC could tell that he's worried.

"Well I'm sure she'll understand when you get home. If anything she's probably worried about you." Hearing MC say that felt like a stab in Saeyoung's heart. He knew better than anyone that his mom wasn't like that. Saeyoung suddenly noticed that they were close to his house and he was surprised. Time had passed so fast and he didn't even notice. Something about MC was strange but he wouldn't complain. Saeyoung stopped walking when they were by his house and MC stopped with him. "Is this where you live?" Sayoung nodded and MC smiled. "Well it was good to meet you Saeyoung. Take care." She turned around to leave but Saeyoung called out to her.

“Wait!” Saeyoung called out and she stopped to look back at him. “Can I see you again? Next time I’ll bring my brother.” MC smiled at him.

“I’d like that very much. Come back to the forest in three days. Think of me and the trees will keep you from going astray.” Before Saeyoung could say anything else she disappeared. He couldn’t wait to tell Saeran and cheer him up. Hopefully he wasn’t in too bad of shape after being late. 

For the next three days all Saeyoung talked about was MC. He boasted about her kindness, and how she did the light show in her hands. Saeran didn’t believe that someone other than his brother could be so kind. He worried that his person had tricked his brother. After all, the witches in stories were ugly and evil. When the day came Saeyoung made sure to sneak his mother some extra medicine. Once she was asleep he went into the kitchen and untied Saeran’s leg. Saeyoung held his brothers hand as he lead him outside. 

“Brother are you sure you sure we should be doing this?” They were now on the outskirts of town and heading for the trees. “If mother finds out she’ll punish both of us. I don’t think I can go another day without food.” Saeyoung felt bad that his brother had to live in such fear, and yes this was a huge risk, but Saeyoung had a feeling that they needed to do this.

“Don’t worry little brother. I made sure to slip her some extra medicine so she won’t wake up until morning. I promise.” Saeran was still nervous but decided to trust his brother. They got to the edge of the trees and Saeyoung began to focus. Saeran wondered what his brother was doing but figured he should just be quite. Once the image of the witch was in Saeyoung’s mind the trees widened and a path was revealed. Saeran almost ran away in fear but calmed down when he saw his brothers excitement. "I knew it she is magic! I told you Saeran." It didn’t take long for them to walk down the path and see a small cottage. Saeyoung spotted MC sitting on her porch reading and he tried to run up to her but Saeran was nervous. “Wait here. I’ll bring her over. You’re going to love her Saeran. I promise.” He ran up to MC and she smiled at him. “I told you I’d come back! And I brought my brother with me. Come and meet him.” Saeyoung grabbed the witch’s hand and ran towards his brother. The witch laughed as she held onto her hat. When they reached Saeran, Saeyoung stood behind him bouncing with excitement. “Ok do the thing you did with me! Please!” The witch smiled at Saeran and bent down to his level. She held her hand out as colors began to swirl. Saeran watched in ate as the colors glowed and turned into baby’s breath flowers. His hands covered his mouth as he gasped.

“How did you do that?” He asked. 

“It’s magic.” She said as she winked at him.

“I told you she was amazing!” Saeyoung was beaming with happiness and Saeran was starting to feel it too. The witch ruffled their hair and smiled at them.

“Would you boys like to come inside and eat some cake. I can tell you more about it if you want." Saeran was still a little unsure but decided to trust his brother. As the three of them headed inside a sense of excitement filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reii's Art](http://r-e-i-i.tumblr.com/post/171623632469/%E9%AD%94%E5%A5%B3%E9%9B%86%E4%BC%9A%E3%81%A7%E4%BC%9A%E3%81%84%E3%81%BE%E3%81%97%E3%82%87%E3%81%86-au-witch-mc-x-choi-twins)


	2. Chapter 2

After that day the twins went back to the MC’s cottage every Saturday. She taught them about where magic came from and how a connection with nature was important. She even taught them a few spells to practice. Saeran seemed to be a natural at it while Saeyoung tended to overthink it. In today’s lesson they were trying to make a potion that would make a plant grow straight from a seed. Saeran of course got his without a hesitation but Saeyoung’s exploded. The three of them, and the whole kitchen, got covered in goo. He froze and waited for MC to yell at him. She would probably kick them out. Instead of yelling she laughed and grabbed a towel. Saeyoung was bewildered as he looked at Saeran. “You’re not mad?” Saeyoung asked the witch as she wiped off his face. She tilted her head at him.

“Why would I be mad? It was an accident.” The twins stood in shock as she waved her wand and the mess disappeared. When she noticed their staring she smiled at them. “I take it you two get scolded over small things at home?” They nodded and she frowned a bit. “I never understood why parents did that. Accidents are out of our control. All you can do is learn from them. In this instance Saeyoung, you focused too much magic into your potion. Next time just relax and picture the plant growing at a normal pace.” Saeyoung’s eyes began to water at her kindness. No one other than his friends at church had encouraged him, but for some reason when MC did it he felt like anything was possible.

“I promise to do better next time.” He threw his fist in the air and MC giggled at him.

“I’m sure you will. Now you both have practiced really hard today. How about we take a break and eat some ice cream?” The twins cheered and the three of them headed out to the garden. When they were all seated she waved her wand and everyone’s favorite flavors appeared in front of them. The twins got blue popsicles and MC had chocolate. As she watched them eat she began to think about what their home life was like. She had tried asking them questions about it but they always avoided answering them. Today Saeran had some fresh bruises and Saeyoung was trying to hide a limp. She felt a tinge in her heart. Her head was full of suspicions but she knew not to stick her nose where it wasn’t wanted. That never worked out well in the past. She could only hope that they would come to her if they needed to. It had only been about a month and a half since she met the twins but she already loved them. It broke her heart every time they had to leave to an unhappy home, but she always watched over them as they journeyed home to see that they got there safely. 

“MC, why do you live all alone and hidden from everyone?” Saeran’s question snapped her out of her thoughts. It took her a second to process his question but then she smiled.

“From a young age I was always shunned by people. Even before I learned magic I was considered strange. You see my mother practiced medicine and back then that was considered strange. I didn't know it at the time but she healed them with magic and drew suspicion. So we moved around a lot. When I became older it just became habit to live away from people. Most humans don’t handle the concept of magic very well.” She shrugged as she handed the boys napkins.

“But don’t you get lonely all by yourself all the time?” She felt the question chip at her heart but she quickly recovered and shook her head.

“I used to but then I met you two. You boys bring some much needed happiness into this cottage. I only wish you boys could come more often.” Saeran’s face lit up at her wish and Saeyoung looked up from the book he’d been reading. The brothers exchanged a look and Saeran didn’t seem to happy. "What is it?"

“MC can I borrow this book? I think it might help with my focus.” MC knew that he was just trying to just change the subject but she went with it.

“Of course Saeyoung. Keep it as long as you’d like.” She smiled at him as he stood up from the table.

“Thank you. I’ll take good care of it.” Saeyoung look at his brother and Saeran’s face fell. “Saeran we should probably get going soon. It’s almost supper time.” Saeran only hung his head as he said a sad goodbye. The witch watched them leave with mist in her eyes. Once the twins were far enough away from the cottage Saeran began to cry. “Saeran, what’s wrong?” Saeran furiously wiped away his tears.

“I don’t want to go back to that hell. Why can’t we tell MC what’s happening and ask for help? You heard what she said about enjoying our company and being lonely. I’m sure she’d help us escape.” Saeran had to stop walking because his tears were making everything blurry. Saeyoung felt bad that his brother was crying. It’s not that he didn’t want to ask MC for help, but he didn’t want to risk exposing her.

“I wish we could but with father looking for us it’s big enough risk to see her once a week. Not to mention what if some other human finds her there’s no telling what they’ll do. They may not burn witches like they used to, but father could still hurt her. All it would take is for rumors to spread. You know that.” Saeran knew his brother was right but it didn’t make him feel better. Seeing MC filled him with so much warmth and felt like home. He knew his brother felt the same. Saeran heard his brother talking about her in his sleep every night. They both also knew deep down that they couldn't keep this up. Mother would catch them eventually and Saeran just hoped they would survive to see MC after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has a scene where the twins are being abused. Please proceed with caution!

The weeks turned into months and soon a year had passed. It was now starting to warm back up and spring had finally arrived. The twins had almost perfected their basic magic skills and now MC debated teaching them more. She wanted them to be able to protect themselves when she couldn’t be there. Ever since Saeran had gotten sick and MC went to their house to help she had no doubts about their situation. Saeyoung tried to tell her that it was just a bad cold, but MC knew starvation when she saw it. She wanted nothing more than to bring the twins to live with her but she knew better than to pry. So instead she made them charms so that they could tell her if they ever needed her help. Over the months Saeran had wanted nothing more than to ask MC for help but Saeyoung kept asking him to be strong, saying that he would take care of things. Their mother’s abuse gotten much worse lately and it was getting harder for the twins to sneak away from her. Lately they had been caught coming home every time and she held nothing back. One night she had locked Saeran in a closet for two days. Then a day came when she found a spell book that MC had let them bring home. Saeyoung thought he had hidden it so well but she still found it. Their mother became more enragged than they had ever seen her. She threw the book into the fire and MC instantly felt it. All of her books had been written by her and she had poured pieces of her into them. When she felt that the book had been destroyed she feared for the twins safety. MC threw on a disguise and raced toward the boy’s home. At the house the boys had been cornered by their mother who held a knife. “I knew you two were demons. I should of killed you both the day you were born!” She went to bring the knife down but the twins used a spell to knock it out of her hands. 

“Run Saeran!” Saeyoung grabbed his brothers hand and headed towards the door. The door seemed so far to Saeran and his legs were numb with fear. He stumbled and his mother grabbed his hair.

“Die you fucking demon!” She tried dragging Saeran back to the knife but Sayoung used a spell to make her let go. He ran over to his brother and helped him up. They had almost made it to the door when it flung open. MC stood there almost breathless. She saw the broken glass everywhere and the twins looked beaten and were crying. There was an adult woman with red hair and she had glass in her hand and hate in her eyes. MC reached out her hands to the twins and they ran to her. They hid in the skirt of her dress as she pointed her wand at their mother. When she showed no signs of stopping MC waved her wand and cast a spell.

“Forget them.” She commanded as she disappeared with the twins. They were now in the woods not far from MC’s cottage. Once they realized it was over the twins began to cry and MC felt her heart sink. She bent and did her best to comfort them as they cried. She knew their home life was bad but she never imagined their mother would actually try to kill them. “Saeyoung, Saeran.” The twins wiped their eyes and sniffled. “Would you two like to come live with me? I can’t promise it will be a glamorous life but I can promise that I’ll love you as if you were my own children.” The twins stared at her with wide eyes and began to cry again. The boys flung their arms around her and continued to cry. They had been so worried about causing her trouble but all along she had wanted them. Saeran felt like his heart could burst but he could feel his brothers hesitation. Saeyoung still had questions and he really wanted to stay with her, but he didn’t know if it was safe. They may be safe from their mother but he was still worried about their father. Saeyoung pulled back from the hug and looked at the ground. 

“MC, I think,” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped mid sentence.

“I know it’s a lot to think about. So at least think about it over the night. For now let’s go back to the cottage and have some hot chocolate. You boys have been through a lot.” She smiled at them and Saeyoung nodded. They all held hands as they walked to the cottage. The whole time Saeran was on cloud nine, while Saeyoung felt nothing but guilt. He had met a man named V who said that he could hide him from his father and protect Saeran. He had been thinking about V’s offer for two weeks and was supposed to give him an answer tomorrow. Now he was even more confused on what to do. MC could see the confusion on his face and knew he was thinking of some kind of plan. “Hey Saeran. Can you go start the hot chocolate? I want to ask your brother something.” Saeran looked concerned but MC’s smile comforted him and he headed inside. Once he was inside MC turned to Saeyoung and smiled at him. “If something is bothering you could tell me. I know you’re scared but I just want you and Saeran to be happy. I think we could all be really happy together.” She paused as he stared at her with wide eyes. “However, if you really think it’s better to leave Saeran then I promise to always protect him, but just think about it before you make a choice.” Saeyoung was not only surprised that she saw through him but just at her overall kindness. She was risking so much if she took both of them but she didn’t know any of that. Saeyoung couldn’t help but wonder if she would still be so kind if she knew about their father. He hoped so but he didn’t want to think about that right now. 

“We should head inside. Saeran is waiting for us.” He tried to smile at her but it felt fake. MC hope that Saeyoung would stay but she would never force him too. The twins had faced many adversities and MC was worried that they would struggle for stability. They were both anxious but it all disappeared when they walked inside and saw the smile on Saeran’s face. Saeran had set the table and while piling his hot chocolate with whipped cream and other sweets.

“Saeyoung look!” His eyes shined as he put some sprinkles on top. MC and Saeyoung joined him at the table with smiles on their faces.

“It looks delicious little brother. Can you show me how you did it?” He scooted his chair close to Saeran and paid close attention to his instructions. MC was glad to see them so happy. They spent the rest of the day playing games, reading books, and tending to the garden. Before they even noticed the sun had set and the twins were feeling sleepy. MC prepared a spare bedroom for them using her magic and was tucking them into beds and saying good night to them. She closed the door behind her and sat down at her desk. Her heart hadn’t been this full in a long time and she forgot how good it felt. Using her magic she cleaned up the cottage while she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. There was a tapping from the window. MC looked and saw her pet owl. She let him in and he flew around before landing on his perch by the desk. 

“Hello Alonzo. I know you just woke up but I have an errand for you to run. I need you to gather everything on this list by tomorrow. It’s not much but it is urgent. “ The owl ruffled his feathers and hooted at her. “You can lecture me all you want but I’m still doing it. You didn’t see the hate in that woman’s eyes. She was going to kill them and I couldn’t let that happen. I love them too much.” The owl hooted at her again and took the list before flying out the window. 

“MC, do you really love us?” Saeyoung’s voice had surprised her and she jumped a little. It was easy to see that Saeyoung was worried about their future.

“Of course I do. It was impossible to not love you two boys. You’re both so gifted and spirited. I think that the fates wanted us all to meet because they knew that we would love each other. “ She smile warmly at him and Saeyoung smiled a bit too.

“We love you too but,”

“You’re worried about exposing me, right?” Saeyoung was shocked that she knew but he nodded his head. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve been alive for a very long time and I know how to stay hidden.” Saeyoung still looked unsure so she got up and kneeled down in front of him. She placed a hand on his heart and smiled. “Don’t think about anything. Just listen to your heart and say what you want. No logic, no think, just say it.” Saeyoung’s eyes went wide and he wore a cheeky smile after she finished talking.

“I want to stay with you and Saeran.” He said it without hesitation and it made him so happy to say the words. MC smiled at him and Saeyoung felt so warm when she smiled. “But there are somethings you need to know first.” Saeyoung’s face was now serious and MC understood. She knew that there was more to these boys than an abusive mother.

“Alright, but it’s late and you need sleep. We can talk in the morning.” She ruffled his hair and he smiled. Saeyoung was still nervous but talking to MC had helped him a bit. He turned around and headed back towards the bedroom. Saeyoung felt the events of the day finally wear on him and now that he wasn’t dreading tomorrow he felt like he could sleep.

“Good night MC. I love you.” He said before going into the bedroom

“I love you too Saeyoung. Sweet dreams.” She said from her desk as she watched him close the door behind him. Once she knew he was staying in bed she called Alonzo back and set to work. There was a lot of work to do if she was going to help the twins overcome their parents and be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning MC woke up and began to prepare breakfast the twins. It had been so long since she actually cooked. Witches didn’t really need to eat because magic was their life force. Meanwhile in the twin’s bedroom Saeran woke up to the smell of something delicious. He didn’t know what it was but it was making his mouth water. When he sat up in his bed it took him a second to remember where he was, and what had happened yesterday. Saeran looked over at his brother and saw that he was still sleeping. Saeran got out of bed and silently closed to door behind him. When he got to the kitchen he saw MC standing there making pancakes and bacon. She saw him in the entry and she smiled at him. “Good morning Saeran. Did you sleep ok?” He nodded and continued to stand there. “Come sit down. I made breakfast for you two. Saeran sat down at the table but was still a little unsure.

“Is all of this for us?” MC stopped and had a moment of confusion on her face. 

“Of course it is. I just hope it taste good. I haven’t cooked in a while.” She laughed a little and set a plate of pancakes down on the table.

“Why didn’t you just use your magic to make it?” Saeran began to pile pancakes onto his plate and reached for some chocolate chips.

“Well you shouldn’t always rely on magic Saeran. If you can do something yourself that’s how it should be done. Plus food normally tastes better if you make it yourself. Magic sometimes leaves a burnt aftertaste.” She looked back at Saeran and saw that he had a mouthful of food and seemed to be enjoying it. MC finished rising off the bowl in the sink when she heard Saeyoung enter the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him smiling at Saeran. “Good morning Saeyoung. Would you like some breakfast?” He nodded his head but seemed unsure just like Saeran did. MC’s smile encouraged him and he put pancakes on his plate. Once they were on his plate he stared at them as if they were missing something.

“Hey MC. Do you have any chips?” Both MC and Saeran gave him a curious look and he just blushed. MC stood up and took a bag of chips out of the cupboard. 

“These are the chips that Alonzo brought last night with the other groceries. I hope you like them. I don’t know much about chips and snacks.” She handed him the bag of chips and he opened them. After taking some out he crushed them to sprinkle on top of the pancakes, and then covered them in syrup. When he noticed both MC and Saeran staring at him he grew shy and looked down at his food.

“You’re weird.” Saeran’s statement was the only thing that broke the silence and suddenly Saeyoung was laughing. 

“You got me there little brother but don’t knock it until you try it. I did this the last time I had pancakes and it was really good.” Saeran suddenly looked confused. “They did something called a pancake breakfast at church. I think you really would of liked it Saeran. I wanted to go back and get you when I found out about it but V told me it would be too risky. That was when I brought you one home instead.” Both of their faces turned sad as they poked their food.

“I remember. Mother caught me eating it and threw it away.” MC hated that the boys had such sad memories that they didn’t deserve. She decided to try and change the subject.

“Saeyoung who is the V person you mentioned? You’ve never told us about him before.” The boy fidgeted in his seat and glanced between MC and his brother. “If you’re uncomfortable telling us you don’t have to. I was just curious.” 

“No it’s ok. I actually have been feeling really guilty about not telling you two about him. You see V is the one who offered to help Saeran and I get away from our mother. He said that if I went to work for an agency they would keep my identity hidden and after I was in hiding he promised to make sure Saeran stayed safe. I’m supposed to give him an answer today after church.”

“You can’t be serious brother? You were just going to leave me with that woman and trust some strangers to protect me? “ Saeran had tears in his eyes and it pained MC to see the boys fight like this.

“I was going to come back for you when we were older but it would of been too dangerous for you to come with me. But I,” Saeyoung didn’t get to finish his sentence before Saeran butted in.

“If you want to leave me because I’m weak then just go!” He shot up from the table and ran off to their room. Saeyoung had suddenly lost his appetite and felt like he was going to cry.

“Saeyoung are you ok?” He nodded his head but MC knew that he was lying. ”I know you didn’t want to tell him but it was good that you did.” He looked up at her with tears almost in his eyes.

“How is it good? I didn’t even get to tell him that I was going to stay and now he hates me.” Saeyoung rubbed at his eyes furiously and pounded the table.

“I’m certain that he doesn't hate you.” MC put a tender hand on his shoulder.

“You heard him. He told me to go ahead and leave.” MC stood up and pulled Saeyoung into a hug. 

“People say a lot of things in anger, but it’s our choice weather or not to listen to them. You should go talk to your brother. He’s scared just scared.” Saeyoung pulled away from MC and smiled at her.

“Thank you MC. I’ll go talk to him now.” Saeyoung left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. While they were in there talking MC went over to her magic mirror and waved her wand in front of it. Her reflection turned into ripples and was replaced with an image of the church Saeyoung attended. She wasn’t trying to pry, but she couldn’t help but worry. It didn’t sit well with her that this man wanted to not only separate the twins but also put Saeyoung in such a dangerous job. Bad things always happened to twins when they were seperated and that she would rather not tempt the fates. There weren’t very many people in the church so it didn’t take her long to find the man named V. He was tall with mint hair and eyes. He seemed shy yet dignified. Standing next to him was a blonde hair woman who was holding his hand. She made the reflection zoom in so that she could hear them. 

“V has Saeyoung arrived yet?” The blonde asked.

“No and I’m beginning to worry. He said he’d give me an answer today.” They both did seem to be fairly worried but that didn’t mean MC trusted them. 

“Maybe we should skip the service and go by their house. It’s possible that their father found them.” The blonde smiled at him but his face remained worried.

“I know you’re worried but lets go after the service. It could just be that he wasn’t able to sneak away from the house. We can also use this time to pray for those boys and hope they find happiness.” MC almost wanted to scoff at the blonde woman. Even through the mirror MC could tell that she had a terrible darkness lurking inside of her. Her aura was a very dark purple and shone almost no light. In fact it was so dark that it almost took over the man named V’s aura. Reading auras was something useful that MC used to see someone’s true self and right now it was very helpful. She closed off the mirror just in time to see the boys coming out of their room smiling and holding hands. When they saw MC Saeran went running towards her, dragging Saeyoung with him.

“MC! Guess what! Saeyoung says we can stay here with you!” She pulled them both into a hug and everything felt so warm. When they all pulled apart Saeyoung was smiling but he still had a serious look in his eyes.

“There’s still a lot to talk about but right now I need to go tell V everything that’s happened. Is that ok MC?”

“Of course it is. Just take this with you please.” She handed him a small white stone. He looked it over in his hands and seemed confused. “It will protect you outside of the house and bring you home when you’re ready.” Saeyoung was in awe at her words. They had never had a home before and now they did. He placed the stone carefully in his pocket and smiled at her.

“Thank you MC. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Alright, be safe. Saeran and I will be here waiting for you.” Her bright smile made Saeyoung feel guilty for even thinking about not staying. He nodded at the two and left the cottage. Once he was gone MC turned to Saeran and smiled. “So what should we do while we wait for your brother to come back?” Saeran thought for a second before his eyes lit up.

“Can we bake a cake?” He was hesitant but also excited. Saeran loved sweets and had also dreamed of learning how to make them. "I've always wanted to learn how to make desserts."

“I think that sounds like a great idea. What flavor should we make?” MC walked over to the her bookshelf and pulled off a cookbook. Saeran honestly didn’t have an answer. He’d never even had cake but he always wanted to try.

“There are so many! What’s your favorite flavor?” He asked looking at the book with her. There were so many pictures but Saeran had no idea what any of them tasted like.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess I would have to go with chocolate. Is that the one you want to make?” Saeran nodded and she smiled at him. “Well then let’s get started". While the two of them were starting the cake Saeyoung had arrived at the church. He didn’t want to interrupt the service so he waited outside in the garden. When it was over he quickly found V and called to him.

“V I’m over here.” He waved his arm and V looked relieved.

“There you are Saeyoung. I was worried something had happened to you.” Saeyoung laughed a little at V’s words, which only made V worried again. “Did something happen?” He asked raising his eyebrow. Saeyoung let out a deep breathe and looked up at V.

“Yes. Can we go somewhere private and talk?” Normally Saeyoung was more cheerful when V saw him but this time he looked so serious and almost guilty.

“Of course. Just let me find Rika.” V turned to go look for his girlfriend but Saeyoung grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

“No! The less people who know the safer it will be. I’m risking enough just talking to you already.” Saeyoung trusted V and Rika with his life but he didn’t want to put MC in danger. If they knew about her then they might try to take him and Saeran away from her. V grasped the seriousness of the situation and nodded. 

“Alright. We can talk in the churches basement. Will that be ok?” Saeyoung nodded and the two of them walked into the church. Everyone had already left but the pastor was still there. He went up to V and Saeyoung smiling at them.

“Hello V, Rika was just looking for you. Is everything alright?”

“Yes Father. Saeyoung just wanted to talk to me about a personal matter. Is it alright if we use the basement?”

“Of course. Should I tell Rika that’s where you are?”

“No thank you Father. I’ll just send her a text.” The priest just nodded and walked away from the two. V and Saeyoung headed to the basement while V told Rika that he’d meet her back at home. Once they were in the basement V closed the doors and Saeyoung made sure no one else was around. “Ok we’re alone. What’s going on Saeyoung?” Saeyoung hesitated at first but thumbed the rock in his pocket to gain courage.

“Yesterday my mother attacked Saeran and I. She found a book in my room and freaked out. She was throwing glass at us and she almost killed Saeran.” V was beyond horrified. He knew that they’re mother was abusive but he had no idea things would escalate so fast.

“I’m so sorry Saeyoung. I’ll send Rika over there to get Saeran tonight. We won’t let you live there any longer. I’ll have you placed in the agency right away.” V began pacing and Saeyoung stood in front of him.

“No. I don’t want to go to the agency anymore. Our teacher saved us and she said we could stay with her. She truly loves us and we love her.” Saeyoung held the rock MC gave him tightly in his hand. V was very unsure about all of this. Saeyoung had never mentioned having a teacher or anything like that. The issue of Saeyoung’s father was also still there.

“What teacher? You’ve never mentioned her before.” Saeyoung blushed but still smiled.

“We met her a few months before I met you and Rika. She’s taught Saeran how to read and she’s taught us a lot about plants and science. She’s even taught us about medicine. Until yesterday we were only seeing her once a week. I promise that we’re safe with her.” 

“But what about your father? It’s still dangerous for you and your brother to be together.” Saeyoung really didn’t know what to say to that. He hadn’t told MC about their father yet but he knew she could help. He also knew he couldn’t just tell V that MC was a super powerful witch.

“We’ll be safe. I promise. She can help us hide from both of our parents and we can live normal lives. I can’t tell you anymore than that, so please just trust me.” V was beyond nervous about all of this. At least with his plan he would be able to keep an eye on both boys and help them if they needed it. The idea of them staying with a stranger had him nervous.

“Can you at least tell me her name and where she lives? I just want to make sure you two are safe.”

“Her name is MC and she lives outside of town.” Saeyoung felt bad making V worry like this but he wasn’t sure how much he should actually tell him. He needed to run this all by MC before telling anything else. V could see that Saeyoung was struggling to tell him everything and he wasn’t sure if that was his choice or not. They sat in silence for a few minutes until V finally let out a sigh.

“You must really trust her if you’re deciding to let Saeran stay with her too.” Saeyoung nodded and V smiled. “Well I guess if you boys want to stay with her then I really can’t stop you.” Saeyoung’s face lit up at V’s blessing and the small boy threw his arms around him. “I do have one condition though.” Saeyoung let go and V put a hand on his shoulder. “I want to meet her. Just so that I can make sure she’s a good person.” Saeyoung smiled and thought that would be a good idea. Obviously he had to talk to MC about it but he knew she’d agree.

“I’ll have to ask MC first, but I think she’ll be ok with that.” Saeyoung noticed the clock on the wall and knew he should probably be getting back soon. “I should head home anyway. I don’t want Saeran to think I lied about staying with him.” V opened up the doors and they left the church. Something about the pensive look made V question why this teacher wouldn't be ok with meeting him. It only made him more suspicious. 

“Do you want me to walk you part way?” Saeyoung shook his head and smiled.

“No I can get there safely, but thank you.” V nodded and took a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Saeyoung.

“Well at least take this. It has mine and Rika’s numbers in it. This way we can still stay in touch with you. I don’t doubt that your teacher loves you boys but so do Rika and I. Just because you won’t be in our care doesn’t mean we’ll love you any less.” Saeyoung had never felt more love in his life. He knew MC loved him but this was the first time V had ever said anything like that to him. 

“Thank you V. I promise to stay in touch and once we’re more settled I’ll introduce you to Saeran. See you later V.” Once Saeyoung was around the corner he dipped into an alley and pulled out the rock MC gave him. He turned it over in his hand. With a deep breath he began to focus on MC’s cottage until he could see it clearly in his mind. “I’m ready to go home.” The stone began to glow in his hand and turned warm. V, who had been tailing behind Saeyoung saw the glow and began to worry. When V got to the alley Saeyoung was gone and there was nothing but old newspapers blowing in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Saeyoung had reappeared on the cottage porch and was completely mystified. No matter how many times he saw magic it always still amazed him. Happy to be home he walked through the door and saw MC and Saeran standing over a cake. They both looked up at him and smiled.

“Welcome home Saeyoung. We were just about to have some cake. Would like a piece?” Saeyoung nodded as he sat down at the table. He looked over at Saeran and saw how happy he was. MC placed a piece in front of each of them. Saeran immediately took a bite and almost melted. They hadn’t used any magic to make it but it tasted like magic to him.

“This is the best thing I've ever eaten! Thank you MC.” She giggled at Saeyoung as she wiped crumbs off of his face. 

“Saeran actually did most of it. I was just here to supervise.” Saeran blushed as Saeyoung ruffled his hair.

“I should of known that my little brother would be so good at baking. He’s good at everything.” Saeran was blushing again and didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m not good at everything. You’re better at computers and building things.”

“Yeah but that’s only because I’ve been taught all of that. You’re so full of natural talent Saeran.” The boys continued to go back and forth like this while MC cleaned up their plates. She had never seen this competitive side of them. In just one day the twins already seemed more happy and healthy. “Oh MC.” Saeyoung’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him.

“Yes Saeyoung?” He fidgeted in his chair debating how to ask his question.

“Would you be willing to have dinner with V and meet him?” She was a little shocked by his question but more curious than anything.

“Is this your request or V’s?” Was all she could manage to ask. She wasn’t trying to sound mean but a human wanting to meet her made her put her guard up. 

“It’s V.” Saeyoung paused and began to feel bad. He didn’t want to put MC in danger but he knew that V didn’t have any ill intention. “He just wants to meet you and make sure we’ll be safe with you. He cares about us just as much as you do.” MC instantly felt bad for getting defensive. She knew was seeing V’s aura earlier that he was a good person. She also knew that Saeyoung would keep her magic a secret. Even though he had been going about it the wrong way he was trying to help the twins. She should at least thank him for that.

“It’s alright Saeyoung. I think I understand where he’s coming from though, so I will agree to meet him. Do you have a way for me to reach him?” Saeyoung nodded and pulled out the phone V had given him.

“His number is in this phone. Do you want to use it to call him?” MC shook her head as she memorized the number on the phone number.

“That’s very nice of you Saeyoung but no. I actually have a phone over on my desk.” She smiled at him as she handed back the phone. “You must think very highly of these people if you willing to let them help you.” Saeyoung was blushing and felt ashamed now. If he was being honest the only reason he was going to accept V’s help was because he didn’t want to trouble MC. He had no idea MC actually loved them enough to take them in.

“They’re good people and I trust them but I’d still rather stay with you and Saeran. I also don’t want to stop seeing them though. That’s why I’d really like for you to meet them. I know you don’t trust people but I promise you that they are kind.” Saeyoung’s eyes looked like they were about to flood with tears. MC bent down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Saeyoung. Living with me doesn’t mean you have to leave your old life behind. You boys mean the world to me and I will do whatever I have to do so that you’ll both be happy. Even if that means moving to a house in the city or having dinner with your friends.” The twins were once again filled with so much happiness by her words. Before MC could even steady herself Saeyoung had flung his arms around her and Saeran wasn’t far behind. The three of them fell to the floor laughing with their hearts full of happiness. When they all sat up on the floor MC ruffled the twin’s heads. “So is there anything I should know that V might quiz me on before I met with him? For example the reason you two think it’s too dangerous to be outside together.” She raised her eyebrow and the twins looked in between each other, as if using twin communication. 

“He’ll probably ask if you know about our father. Aside from our mother V is the only person who knows about him.” Saeyoung felt guilty for not telling MC but he was worried she wouldn’t want them if she knew.

“We’re sorry for keeping it from you. We just didn’t think that you’d want us if you knew that our father might come after us.” Saeran’s voice was very flat and sad. MC already knew about their father and had Alanzo taking care of it. It broke her heart that they would ever think that.

“That’s just ridiculous. I knew from the moment I met you two that you had bad parents. And even if you didn’t I would love you both just the same.” Saeyoung was beyond shocked that she even suspected anything about their father. Both of the twins feared him so much that they never talked about him, not even to each other.

“How did you know something like that? We’ve never said a word about it.” She chuckled a bit pulled a book from the shelf using her wand. The book opened up and was on a page about the Gemini constellation.

“You two were born under the Gemini sign. This sign has many different myths and is in fact a very rare thing. If it’s even more rare when twins are born of this sign. In the world of magic Gemini twins are considered the strongest of magic wielders but only when they overcome they’re curse together.” The boys stared at the book in fascination. 

“By curse do you mean our parents?” Saeran looked up at MC, full of curiosity.

“Possibly. When the universe gives birth to twins it always has a plan, especially when it comes to twins. That’s why I became so concerned when I learned about V’s plan for you two. Bad things always happen when twins are torn apart.” Saeyoung felt guilty again. He had only been half heartedly listening to MC’s lessons because he’d been so worried. He should of paid more attention. “Saeyoung let me ask you something.” He tilted his head at her and she smiled. “Can you try teleporting your laptop out of your bag?” Saeyoung bit his lip as he thought about all of his failed attempts to teleport things. 

“Why? You know I’m not very good with,” before he could even finish his sentence his laptop had appeared on his legs, “magic. How did I? Saeran did you?” Saeran shook his head.

“The reason you did so poorly in magic is because you weren’t being honest with Saeran. You had shut him off in your heart while trying to protect him. Gemini are like a coin. One in the same but also very different. You two are connected and that will affect your lives till the end of time.” MC’s words almost seemed to vibrate with in the twins. She smiled at them and ruffled their hair. “That's the lesson I want you both to practice today. Strengthen your bonds to strengthen your magic.” The twins smiled at her, then each other, before heading out to the garden. Once they were outside MC walked over to her phone and dialed V’s phone number. When V saw the number come up he could of sworn that it changed into letters. He chalked it up to him being tired and answered the phone.

“Hello?” He said into the phone. MC was slightly surprised by how smooth his voice sounded compared to the mirror.

“Is this Jihyun Kim?”

“Speaking.” The fact that the caller used his real name instead of his artist name had him suspicious. MC picked up on this and fought back a groan. She needed him to trust her and she was already off to a rocky start. Her people skills were beyond rusty.

“Sorry I forgot that you prefer the name V. I’m Saeyoung and Saeran’s teacher. Saeyoung said that you wanted to talk to me and possibly meet.” V didn’t know what to say. He certainly wasn’t expecting a phone call from anyone so soon.

“Yes that’s right. Would you be free for dinner at the end of the week?” MC looked out at the boys practicing their spells.

“I was actually thinking that we could do it tonight or tomorrow. My schedule is pretty busy now that I have the twins.”

“I understand. Tonight should be doable, although my girlfriend won’t be able to attend.” MC was glad about that. The less people the better. “Where would you like to meet?” V couldn’t think of a polite way to ask if he could come to her home and look around. MC knew that she should invite him over so that his suspicions would be silenced.

“We can have it at my home if you’d like. I’m a pretty mediocre cook but they boys seem to enjoy my cooking.” V chuckled over the phone and MC found herself laughing. His laugh reminded MC of a distant memory that she thought she had forgotten.

“If that is easier for you then alright. I’ll just need your address and I’ll come by at eight. Does that sound ok?” MC fought off another groan.

“Yes that sounds perfectly doable. Let me give you my address.” V wrote down her address as she said it and realized that it really was outside of town. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you tonight.” When he hung up the phone he found himself smiling. Despite his worry for the boys he found himself looking forward to this dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

When MC got off the phone she immediately cast a spell on the cottage. It disguised all of her magic books and items to look like normal mortal things. She then went out to the garden to tell the twins about her dinner plans. The twins saw her coming and ran up to her in excitement. “MC look I levitate just like Saeran!” Saeyoung yelled happily as he floated up to her eye level. She couldn’t help but laugh as she kissed his forehead and he crashed to the ground. 

“I’m very proud of you Saeyoung. How about you Saeran?” His cheeks turned red at the sudden spot light. He held out his hands and a small bud formed. As he focused the bud turned into a beautiful sunflower and he handed it to MC.

“The plants I conger seem to be sustainable now.” MC smelled the flower and pulled both boys into a hug. 

“You boys are doing so well.” They pulled out of the hug and the twins were beaming. “This lesson however doesn't stop with just your bonds as twins. As you learn more magic the bonds you have with other people will grow too. That’s why it’s important to also try and keep positive people around you.” The twins suddenly looked confused and she chuckled. “Well save that lesson for later. For now just focus on your twin bond.” She stood up and waved her wand causing a book to come floating out of the house. It opened up on the table and turned to some pages. The twins looked over the book in awe.

“Are you going to teach us some new spells?” Saeran asked in excitement.

“Something like that. I’m going to teach you about auras and how to read them. However we won’t have a lot of time today.” Saeyoung gave her a quizzical look. “V is coming over for dinner tonight so we can’t use any magic while he’s here.” Saeyoung’s eyes widened and Saeran became nervous.

“You didn’t have to invite him over here MC. What if he finds a book about magic or something.” MC waved away his concerns with her hand.

“I’ve already taken the necessary measures to make sure that doesn’t happen. I cast a spell in the house that hides all magical items to non magical beings. You two can’t tell because you practice magic but to a normal human it just looks like an encyclopedia.” The twins were once again amazed by MC’s power. They knew a spell like that would take a ton of energy but MC didn’t seemed phased by it. Her stamina was definitely they admired. However another question crossed Saeyoung’s mind.

“Hey MC. Are we going to be eating with you guys too?” He seemed nervous asking his question and it took MC awhile to figure out why. Then she remembered that their mother used to starve them.

“I had originally planned to give you two dinner before he got here, but If you two want to eat with us you’re both more than welcomed to. However V isn’t coming over until eight so it will be late. I guess I could let you boys stay up until nine if you really want to eat with us.” Saeyoung was excited for V and MC to meet but he could tell that Saeran was nervous. 

“What do you want to do Saeran?” Saeyoung looked to his brother, who was surprised. Saeran was used to Saeyoung making all the decisions, not the other way around. He fidgeted with his hands before answering.

“I don’t mind eating with MC but I don’t know V. Is V really a good person?” Saeran looked to his brother who wore a big smile.

“He’s the best. Aside from MC of course, but he’s very kind and smart. He’s a photographer so he knows a lot about flowers.” This perked Saeran up a bit. He had become fascinated with flowers and what they meant. Saeyoung ruffled his brothers hair and smiled at MC. She smiled back at them and was glad that they’d be joining her for dinner. Seeing the twins get excited for their guest set her nerves at ease a little. MC would never admit it to the twins but she was more than nervous. She knew that if she didn’t charm V and show him that she was good then he would probably try and take the boys from her. That was something she could not let happen. She was also nervous because there was still the matter of the twin’s father. He was easy for MC to take care of but she needed to/ come up with a normal excuse to give V. She couldn’t very well say she was going to use magic.

“Well I’m happy to have both of you join us for a bit. Until then let’s at least start this new lesson.” The three of them now turned their attention to the book and MC began to explain what it was talking about. After a couple of hours of the twins grasping the concept of nature's aura they took a break. MC was impressed by how quickly they were able to grasp the lesson and figured that they were ready to practice on people. While MC debated taking them into town Saeran seemed to answer her question for her.

“MC how come I can’t see your aura. I can see Saeyoung’s but you don’t have one.” He tilted his head as he stared at MC. 

“Oh I sealed mine off so that you two could focus. See they older you are the bigger your aura becomes. It also grows with your power, so I didn’t want to chance it interfering with your practice and confusing you.” Her explanation seemed to satisfy Saeran but Sayoung was full of questions. He was about to start asking them when the clock began to chime from the house. “Oh dear. We’ve been out here longer than I planned. Come on boys we need to go to the store before V gets here.” The boys got nervous and hesitated to follow her. Their hesitation had MC worried. “What’s wrong?” She asked, crouching down in front of them. Saeyoung grabbed his brothers hand in comfort but both of them still looked sad. Saeyoung hadn’t told MC about their father yet and both of the boys worried that she wouldn’t want them if she knew. MC figured that their fear of leaving the house was due to their parents but she had already taken care of that. “If you two are still afraid of your parents there’s no need. I’ve taken care of them so that you two can be free.” The twins eyes went wide at her words and she only smiled.

“Saeran you should go with her. You’ve never been to a market before and while you guys go I can stay and clean up.” Both MC and Saeran were surprised by Saeyoung’s suggestion. Saeran had never been anywhere without Saeyoung and the idea of it happening had never crossed his mind. 

“Well if that’s alright with Saeran. I won’t force either of you to come with me but I feel bad leaving you home alone.” The boys looked at each other and seemed to be thinking it over, then they both nodded in agreement.

“Alright I’ll go with you MC. I think I’ll be ok as long as I’m with you. Are you sure you’ll be ok here by yourself Saeyoung?” Saeyong flashed a cheeky grin and gave them both a thumbs up.

“Of course.” He took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Saeran. “Here. I memorized the number so I can call you guys if I need to.” MC was still hesitant about leaving him here by himself. She knew that he was more than capable of taking care of himself but it was just the what ifs. 

“Alright if you’re sure. Come on Saeran. Let’s hurry and leave so that we can get back in time.” The three of them headed back inside and Saeyoung watched them leave.  
When they arrived at the store Saeran was in awe. Everything was so brightly colored and the air was cold. He held MC’s hand as he walked around with her. She held onto a basket and handed Saeran the list. “This is everything we need for tonight so it’s your job to check things off as we go.” Saeran nodded at her with determination. MC had given him a job and he was going to do his best to focus. 

“The first item on the list is tomatoes, then it says cream, spices, noodles, and chicken. What are you planning on making?” Saeran asked looking up from the list.

“It’s a dish that my mother taught me how to make. She always made it when people came over and said it would bring good luck. She called it pollo fortunato. That means lucky chicken in Italian.” She winked at Saeran and he laughed. He had never heard of such a ridiculous name for a dish, even after looking through a cookbook.

“Italian is another country right?” Saeran asked as MC put some tomatoes in the basket. She giggled at him but was proud of his memory.

“Italian is the nationality of Italy. It’s actually a beautiful country and I’d love to take you boys there someday.” Saeran noticed that MC had a far off look in her eyes like Saeyoung used to. He wondered why Italy was so important to her and he was about to ask when a voice stopped him.

“Saeyoung is that you?” There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a blonde woman standing there. Saeran instantly jumped back and hid behind MC. MC recognized the blonde woman as Rika placed a hand on Saeran’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Saeran. I think this is someone that knows your brother.” The blonde woman seemed a little off guard but quickly recovered.

“So you must be Saeran. I’m so sorry for scaring you. Are you ok?” Saeran nodded while still staying behind MC. Rika turned her attention the woman Saeran was hiding behind. She must be the teacher that V had told her about. “Hello I’m Rika. My fiance and I got to church with Saeyoung. We were the ones who were going to take the boys until you swooped in.” Rika didn’t even try to hide her bitterness and MC definitely noticed. She also noticed that Rika said fiance while V had never used that word.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Rika. Saeyoung speaks very highly of you and V. And thank you both for trying to protect the boys, even if it was the wrong way.” MC smiled at Rika and could see the irritation grow on her face.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean by that but I can assure you that we only wanted the best for them and to keep them safe. I really don’t see the wrong in that.” MC shrugged and looked at her watch.

“I suppose you’re right but guess we’ll never know since they want to stay with me. It was very nice to meet you Rika but we should get back to our shopping.” Once they were far enough away Saeran knew it was ok to talk about that woman.

“Hey MC, did you see that woman’s aura?” MC paused a little as she was taking something off a shelf.

“I did. What did you see?” Saeran thought to himself as he tried to remember what the different colors meant.

“It was very dark. Like a dark red with some black mixed in. The colors seemed conflicted and to push away any other colors.” Saeran paused and looked at MC. “What does that mean?”

“It means that the person is deeply troubled. She may not be a bad person but with an aura like that they can have trouble telling right from wrong. The lines get blurred like wet ink.” There was a pause between them and Saeran debated if he wanted to ask his next question.

“MC, do you think my aura will ever get like that? I’m not very strong and I always feel like a burden, but I don’t want to turn into a bad person.” Saeran was almost on the verge of tears but MC quickly hugged him.

“Of course you won’t Saeran. You are already so pure and kind. You’re aura has only gotten brighter since I met you. Both you and your brother have grown so much since I met you. I know you’ll both do amazing things when you get older. I want to help you both breathe the air from a higher place.” Her words instantly made Saeran feel better and they smiled at each other. “Well I believe that’s everything on our list. Are we missing anything?” Saeran looked at the list in his hand and shook his head. “Then let’s head home.” They paid for their groceries and went to a quiet place to teleport back home. When they appeared on the front porch a clatter came from inside. MC rushed inside with her wand ready to fire only to find Saeyoung on the floor surrounded by books.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins help MC by cleaning the house and V comes over for dinner. Will V trust MC with the precious twins or will he still try to tear them apart. This is the final chapter of Something Magical (Witch AU on tumblr).

Saeyoung was on the ground with books everywhere. “Everything is under control. I swear.” MC managed to contain her laughter but Saeran was not so kind. He was laughing so hard that he was holding his sides in pain. Saeyoung got up off the floor and dusted himself off. “Some brother you are. Not even going to help me up or anything.” MC sat the bag on the table and walked over to Saeyoung.

“Are you alright Saeyoung? What happened?” She asked as she looked him over. Saeyoung blushed kicked the rug with his foot.

“I was trying to use my magic to put these books on the shelf but I got distracted and lost focus. Then you guys walked in.” He scratched the back of his head and MC was relieved that he was ok.

“You got lucky this time. Pleases be more careful next time. It would break my heart if either of you ever got hurt.” Saeyoung nodded his head and MC stood up. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost six o’clock. “Alright. I’m going to start dinner and while I do I want you two to clean. Go ahead and try using this spell.” She handed Saeyoung a piece of paper and headed to the kitchen. The twins looked at the paper and knew what to do. Saeran walked over to the closet where the cleaning stuff was and opened the door. Saeyoung looked at the paper one more time to make sure he had it memorized. He focused on the closet and pointed his finger.

“Come on bucket, mop, broom. MC says clean up the room.” The items in the closet began to twitch and finally came to life. Saeyoung looked at his finger in disbelief as the objects moved around the house. While the floors were being taken care of the twins put books away and dusted everything off. With everyone so busy no one had been paying attention to the time and then a knock on the door made everyone jump. The twins desperately tried to grab on to the moving objects but they couldn’t stop them. MC waved her wand and the broom and mop fell to the floor.

“Alright boys. Go was up for dinner. Thank you for all your help.” She smiled at them as they ran off to the bathroom. After putting the broom and mop back in the closet she answered the door. V stood there wearing a navy polo shirt and khaki pants. He found MC’s black dress was more alluring than he was expecting. It almost made him feel underdressed. “Hello. I presume you’re V?” He nodded and she smiled at him. V was honestly taken aback by how young she looked and yet seemed more mature than Jumin. She gestured for him to come inside and he stepped through the threshold. He certainly looked more handsome in person. MC looked down at flowers in his hands and pointed at them. “Would you like me to put those in some water?” V blushed. He had forgotten all about the flowers that he brought. 

“Oh yes. I wanted to bring something as thanks for not only taking care of the boys but also for making dinner. I hope that’s ok.” MC smiled and took the flowers from him. It was an assortment of marigolds with a few daisys put in. MC wondered if he knew what the flowers meant.

“Thank you. The flowers of creativity and purity. They’re quite lovely. Did you grow them yourself?” They walked towards the kitchen where MC put the flowers in a small vase. V was surprised that she could tell and knew they're meanings

“Guilty as charged on both counts. How did you know?” MC smiled at him and began setting the table.

“You can’t see it now because it’s dark out, but I grow a lot of plants out in my garden.” Before either of them had said anything else the boys were back in the room. Saeyoung was beyond happy that MC and V seemed to be getting along. Saeran on the other hand was still weary. He was trying to see if V’s aura was like Rikas but there were too many people in the room for him to focus. “Well now that you boys are here we can all sit down and eat.” Every seemed in agreement as they sat down and began to eat. The conversation was mostly lead by Saeyoung.

"V takes awesome pictures too! Do you have any with you?" Everyone could tell that Saeyoung was beaming with pride over V.

"Sadly I didn't bring my camera with me. Maybe the next time I see you I'll have it with me." V's cheeks were dusted pink with Saeyoung's praise. MC barely knew V but it was obvious that he was cared for the boys. In between bites of food he even managed to get Saeran to talk a bit.

"Your brother talks about you constantly Saeran. I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you." Saeran was still shy and kept looking to MC for safety. She only nodded giving him all the reassurance he needed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Saeran paused and looked at his plate. "You seem nicer than I thought you'd be." The statement kind of came as shock to everyone, especially Saeyoung.

"What does that mean Saeran? I've done nothing but told you how great V is." Saeyoung was clearly confused. MC could see that Saeran and V were both uncomfortable.

"Saeyoung just be patient. Let Saeran find the words. I'm sure he has a reason and I'm sure you'll realize it if you think about his viewpoint." MC's voice was calm and caring which helped Saeyoung calm down a bit. V was honestly amazed that MC was so calm and collected. "Saeran if you don't want to elaborate right now you don't have to." Her smile was so full of love that V felt himself smiling. Seeing her be so understanding gave Saeran some courage as he looked between his brother and V.

"I was just worried that you'd come here and try to take my brother away again." When Saeran saw the shock on their faces he grew shy again. "I can see now that you're a nice person. Thank you for taking care of my brother." V only smiled and ruffled Saeran's hair.

"I promise you I'll never make that mistake again." V looked to MC after he said this and she only smiled. The rest of dinner went by smoothly after that and soon the twins were done. MC sent them to bed, after making sure they brushed their teeth, and were actually in bed. She came out to find V looking at her many books. He picked one up and flipped through it. V was surprised to find such an old book with such a young person. In fact most of the books were older than his father. He saw MC out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her. “You seem to have quite the collection for someone so young. Most of these are even beyond my level.” MC smiled at him and leaned against the wall.

“Commenting on a woman’s age is considered flirting you know.” V blushed a little but laughed it off. MC was definitely a sharp one and he was going to have to choose his words carefully. She clearly had no intent on answering unnecessary questions.

“My apologies. There are just so many books on complex subjects. Not to mention all the first editions you seem to have. Many I ask how many of them you’ve actually read?” 

“All of them.” She answered with no hesitation and V was shocked.

“Seriously?” She nodded and he seemed to be thinking. “Do you mind if I brow this one then?” It was the story of Hades and Persephone. MC was intrigued by his choice. It was probably one of the few books not affected by the spell that hid magical items. The fact that he picked it up out of everything made MC curious.

“Of course. May I ask why though?” MC moved to sit in a chair and V sat on the sofa across from her. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s actually been one of my favorite stories since I was a child. The only versions I’ve ever read though were all religious adaptations. I never really believed Hades to be a bad guy. I genuinely believe that they loved each other. In fact I always believed it to be Persephone who started it all. I always imagined that she got tired of being a dainty flower and Hades was the only one who treated her as more than that.” MC had to contain her surprise. Before her was a catholic man who believed in a made up god, but yet he believed that the God of the Underworld was a good guy. A laugh escaped her as she thought about how ridiculous it all sounded. “What?” Her laugh was almost infectious.

“I’m sorry. It’s just not often that I find someone who share my view of the pair. Let alone the fact that you seem to be a very religious man.” Now V was the one laughing a little. It was true that he was now catholic but he still wasn’t sure where he stood with God. "If that's the story you believe then you'll enjoy that book." It was in greek but she could easily fix that for him. 

“I guess you have a point but a person can’t thrive without and open mind. I mean that is the whole point of learning isn’t it” V leaned an elbow onto the arm of the sofa and rested his head against his fist. It was time for him to get serious. He needed to know just how capable she was and if the boys would be safe with her. She simply smiled at him and crossed her legs.

“That’s exactly what my grandfather taught me. I think you two would of gotten along well.” V could see the sadness in her eyes and he wanted to say something to her but she changed the subject. “Anyway enough of the small talk. I know that we have more serious matters to talk about. You’re a cautious man so I’m sure you have a lot of concerns and questions.” V was a little surprised that she would get straight to the point like that but he was honestly glad she already knew what he wanted.

“You’re absolutely right. I can see that you clearly love the boys as much as I do, but I fear that you don’t grasp the full situation that the twins are in.” He didn’t want to scare her or anything but this was all very serious. His words however didn’t seem to phase her. “Their mother was only a small part of this. I can give Saeyoung an opportunity to save his life and protect his brother from this evil.” V watched her carefully trying to see how she'd react.

“Is this evil their father, the prominent up and coming politician?” Her eyes remind locked with V’s as she slipped on a tea cup that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His jaw dropped in surprise and MC was pleased to see such shock on his face. V was nice but his poor attempt to scare her was slightly pissing her off. “Yes that’s right I already know about him. I’ve already taken care of it. The boys are now safe and free to live normal lives. So I see no reason to seperate them.” V was struggling to gain his composure. He had trouble digging up information on the father and yet this woman claimed to have taken care of him. Not only was he baffled but he was also in disbelief. 

“How can you be so sure of that? I mean he’s done an amazing job keeping his connections to them buried. The twins don’t even have birth certificates.” MC got up and went to her study. V watched in curiosity as she came back with a small laptop in hand. She handed it to him and he looked at the screen. It was a series of emails between MC and the twins father. In the emails she claimed to be in direct contact with the current prime minister and would not hesitate to leak the scandal. As V continued to read the emails he saw that MC knew far more than he did. She had information on the father from before the twins birth. “How did you get all of this?” V asked mostly in awe.

“Let’s just say I know a lot of smart people. My grandfather and I traveled a lot since I was constantly finishing school. By the time I was sixteen I was at a college level and weighing in on many political issues.” This was all a lie but MC couldn’t very well explain magic to him. She also sensed that V loved a good sob story. Of course the part about her grandfather wasn’t a lie. V closed the laptop and put it on top of the table in front of him. 

“Well I am beyond thankful that you took care of it. To be honest I never wanted to split the twins up but my intel on their father was going so slowly that I convinced myself that it was the only option. I think deep in my heart I knew that splitting them up would only create a giant wound that would scar. But Rika assured me I was doing the right thing.” MC accidently let out a scoff and V raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Sorry. It’s just that Saeran and I ran into Rika at the store.. After meeting her it doesn't surprise me that she thought splitting them up was a good idea.” V was now confused. Rika didn’t mention running into anyone at the store. 

“What makes you say that?” MC bit her lip and wasn’t exactly sure what to tell him. He surely wouldn’t like to hear anyone talk bad about the woman she loved. 

“Well mostly just how she acted toward Saeran. When she realized that it wasn’t Saeyoung her kindness seemed fake. Like she was hiding her disappointment.” V was uneasy now. It didn’t want to think that Rika had acted that way but she had seemed more emotional lately. “I might just be biased tho. I didn’t mind her until she referred to me adopting the boys as ‘swooping in’ on them. Saying that just made it sound like some kind of competition.” V was now even more perplexed. Rika had not mentioned any of this to him and it was really out of character for her. He looked at his watch and realized it was getting late.

“I know it’s getting late but I have just one more question to ask you if that’s ok.” MC nodded and V took a deep breathe. “How did you get them away from their mother? Any time I tried to go over there she wouldn’t even let me in the door.” 

“That took a little bit of force. I was actually headed to a shop and was passing by their home when I heard lots of glass breaking. I went in and found her completely deranged and trying to attack the boys with broken glass. It was heartbreaking to say the least.” MC fist clenched as she recalled that day.

“I see. Saeyoung told me that she went after them but he never gave me details on what happened.” They stayed silent as V processed that information. “I think the fact that you acted without any hesitation proves how much better it is for the boys to stay with you. I just have one request.”

“What is that?” She already had a feeling what the request was, but she was nervous nonetheless.

“I only wish to stay in contact with them and continue to be part of their lives. They maybe safe but they still a long way to recovery. I just want to help them any way that I can.” MC could tell that V was being ernst and that he truly cared. 

“You act like I could actually say no to such a request. You seem like a good person and Saeyoung already seems to look up to you. It would crush him if he never saw you again.” V smiled and blushed a little. He stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

“Thank you MC. I’ll go ahead and take my leave for now.” He was about half way out the door when MC stopped him.

“One more thing V.” He stood there in the doorway as he looked at her. “After tomorrow I will officially be the twins legal guardian. If I even sense anyone who is a threat to their safety I will not hold back. I don’t mean it as a threat or anything. I just want you to know how serious I am about this. Even if it requires my life to keep them safe I will gladly do it.” V smiled and slightly bowed at her.

“Thank you for taking things so seriously. The twins are lucky to have you watching over them.” With that he smiled and closed the door behind him. As he went home he grew excited about getting to watch the boys thrive together. He was happy that they had found this option and he hoped it would make Rika happy as well.  
Once MC knew that V was far enough away she walked to her bedroom and released the spell on her house. Her energy was so depleted that she could barely move, so it didn’t take her long to fall asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to the twins standing in her door. “Boys, is everything ok?” She asked squinting her eyes.

“Saeran had a bad dream. Can we sleep in here?” She nodded and waved them over to the bed. The twins went over and climbed in. As MC waited for them to fall back asleep she almost couldn't believe how happy she was. For the first time in a long time she fell asleep with happy tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This truly was a magical story to write!

**Author's Note:**

> [http://r-e-i-i.tumblr.com/post/171623632469/%E9%AD%94%E5%A5%B3%E9%9B%86%E4%BC%9A%E3%81%A7%E4%BC%9A%E3%81%84%E3%81%BE%E3%81%97%E3%82%87%E3%81%86-au-witch-mc-x-choi-twins>Reii's Art](url)


End file.
